


Red Sky at Night

by The_Exile



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drunkenness, Festivals, Fire, Multi, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, Void shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: They all celebrate their freedom with  a festival of music, drinking and fire-based performances from Grillby.written for picture prompt fun #27 and #28





	Red Sky at Night

The first thing they saw of the surface was the sun setting over the tall, craggy peaks of Mt. Ebbot, so ever since then, the festival has always started at nightfall. 

Grillby's is open all night, with outdoor seating. Provided the rain isn't too bad, the hot-headed host himself can be persuaded to come outside and entertain the adoring masses. Fire breathing comes first, then flaming torch juggling, then spectacular pyromantic duets with Toriel. The former Queen shapes the flames surrounding his head into beautifully crafted images that dance and swirl as they tell the history of an exiled civilisation set free by the solemn child peacemaker who even now sits and nurses a hot cup of spiders freshly served by a beaming Muffet. Unused to being up late, the child blinks blearily and leans on their new big brother Sans. The skeleton sips a beer as he watches the crowd. Mostly he keeps an eye on his already riotously drunk brother but also his King, who has also had quite a few and is acting rather maudlin. His frequent glances at his ex-wife do not go unnoticed. Her aloof disinterest grows more pronounced and she begins to notice that the attentions of the firebrand who performs with her are not unpleasant. 

Lost in their music and each other, Napstablook plays on while Mettaton leaps and twirls in time to the song and the flames. A chorus of dogs bark along to the beat, some of them loud and deep, others yipping excitedly. Undyne drags a shrilly protesting Alphys onto the dance floor.

There are other visitors, not as visible, perhaps not as welcome. From the void, the flames look white to them, the festivities black, but the effect has an aesthetic charm of its own. The colours would only hurt the unseen watcher's sensitive eyes. As for his newest guest, they are still adjusting to this new form of being. It's not quite the same as life but the rules are different here so they have a soul and they aren't dead and they hadn't imagined it would cause so much fundamental agony, regaining feeling in a heart that had grown numb. Patient, silent, Gaster lets the child cry on his shoulder and even strokes their ears as he watches silver flames rise high into a free, open sky.


End file.
